Problem: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-5$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ do? $8(4x-5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(4x-5)+1$.